Boxed In
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [PLR]Phoebe and Paige hatch a plan to reunite Leo and Piper... [set in s6] [Complete]
1. Plans

Hey all!

I wrote this peice many years ago and published it on my friends and my own site, but I found it again a few days ago and thought...'why not!' lol

Its set in season 6, before we know the true identity of Chris :)

There's a few more parts to upload but I might spread them out if you all want me too lol Hope you enjoy!

* * *

With a full mug of coffee and a blueberry muffin in front of her, Paige read the entertainment section of the local paper. Well, more like looked at the pictures, she had too much running through her mind to actually understand what the words meant. She stared at the picture Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston holding hands and being all couply. She might have actually found a love that resembled their relationship. Meeting Richard the week before had changed her outlook on things. She suddenly liked life again. Not that she hated it before, but everything was in turmoil. Phoebe had a new annoying power; Piper was dating again, and requesting a divorce. What was the world coming to?  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and joined her sister on the kitchen counter. Paige hadn't even noticed.  
'Spill' Phoebe said. Paige awoke from her daydream with a start.  
'Huh? Oh, its nothing' Paige replied turning the page on paper.  
'It must be something, you've not drank your coffee, and you've been up since six!' Paige hadn't been sleeping well; she was worrying about Piper too much. She turned to Phoebe, trying to find the right words.  
'I'm just thinking about Piper and Leo. She doesn't want a divorce really, why is she asking for one? '  
Phoebe had a look as if she's been thinking the same thing. ' I know, but you know Piper, she's made up her mind-'  
'But it's the wrong mind!'  
'We know that, and I think Piper knows it deep down. She's just hurting after what Leo did.' Phoebe said, grabbing the muffin from Paige's plate.  
'There has to be something we can do. We have to try, for all their sakes, including Wyatt's'  
'You're the social worker, Paige. What do you suggest?'  
Paige got up and emptied the cold coffee down the sink and refilled it from the pot. 'I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think I know what to do' She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.  
'Paige? Paige! What are you going to do?' She called after her, running up the staircase after her baby sister 

Zzzz

Closing the door behind herself, Phoebe sat down on Paige's bed and made herself comfortable. She watched as Paige got a box from her closet and sat it down on her lap. Phoebe was intrigued. 'So what's your big idea then?' she asked  
'Well, we've tried the whole counselling thing, and it didn't work,' remembering the time that both Phoebe and herself were transported through Piper and Leo's memories thanks to a spell gone awry. 'so I thought, 'she took a folded piece of paper out and placed it on the box lid, 'what if we just put them into a room and made them sort it themselves.'  
'They are never going to agree to that, plus how are we going to keep in a room when Leo could orb and out and Piper blow up the door?'  
'I have that covered' Paige said handing her sister the paper. Phoebe read over it.  
'This could actually work' Phoebe said. 'But what about personal gain?'  
Paige thought for a while. 'Its not like her powers have been up to scratch recently is it? I mean, last week, she blew up the door instead of the demon'  
'Yeah, I suppose. Our powers are connected to out emotions, and Piper is defiantly suppressing hers'  
'I thought you couldn't read our emotions any more' Paige asked curiously  
'I cant, its common knowledge!'  
'That's true.'  
'So how long are we going to keep them holed up?'  
'As long as I takes' Paige started to pace the floor.  
'But what about demon attacks?' Phoebe asked  
'That's the only point I'm not sure about. But, if you think about it, we have us two and Chris. Its not like we haven't battled demons on our own before' Paige said.  
'That's true. But what about Wyatt and the club?' Phoebe asked. It was a good idea, but they had a few things that they needed to iron out first.  
'Wyatt's got that pretty nifty force field going on, so he can protect himself pretty much, and if we need to go off protecting the world, Sheila?' Paige asked. Sheila was Daryl's wife. Daryl being the only mortal who knew their secret.  
'Sure, I mean, I guess. But what have you got up your sleeve about the club?' Phoebe asked with a playful smile.  
Returning the smile, Paige said ' Well, I've got no temps jobs this week, so I could look after it '  
'Okay, now all as we need is when and where'  
'As soon as possible' she said with a smile ' the faster they're together, the faster this whole thing is sorted out. And as for where…' Paige shrugged.  
'Er…her bedroom?' Phoebe asked  
'Okay, sure, I mean they'll have old pictures and whatever in there to bring back memories '  
'Exactly. Okay so its sorted. Piper and Leo, her room, ASAP' Phoebe recalled.


	2. Operation Relationship

Hugio thanks to those who reviewed:) and to Magical Princess - yep, its all written and waiting lol

Hope chapter two lives up:)

* * *

Paige crept into her eldest sisters room. Piper was at P³ so she knew she wasn't going to be in there, but it still felt like she needed to creep, just in case. She held in her hand a small vile with red liquid in it. She traced around the room releasing droplets on to the hardwood floor. The liquid disappeared as soon as it hit floor, leaving no trace. Her cell rang.  
'Hello?'  
'Paige, its me.' Phoebe said. She was at work, but had had a brainwaveon Operation Relationship, as they'd decided to call it.  
'What's up, Pheebs?' Paige asked  
'I was thinking, what is the one thing that symbolises Piper and Leo's relationship more that pictures ever could?'  
'Wyatt, obviously'  
'Exactly. Wouldn't they talk more if Wyatt was there?'  
'A good point. Ill ring Sheila and tell her she doesn't need to baby-sit anymore' Paige said  
'How's it going with the potion?'  
'Well, it's not leaving a stain, which is definitely a good thing ' Paige said, referring to Piper's obsession with cleaning  
'Did you have enough?'  
'Yep, all covered.'  
'Cool, okay, ill be home at lunch. Ill tell Elise I'm working from home for the rest of the day'  
'Okay, see you soon' Paige clicked off the call and returned the phone to her pocket. She took the checklist out of her pocket.  
_okay, potion; check! Wyatt; check! Food; oh crap! The food!_ She raced down the stairs to the kitchen. The oven was billowing with black smoke. She grabbed a towel, took the burnt casserole out and put it on the side. _Now what are we going to do? _  
She walked over to the fridge and took the yellow menu from it. _Take out!_

_xxx_

With Piper's room all set up with food, drink and Wyatt in his play-crib, and Phoebe driving home, There was nothing left to do apart from get Piper and Leo in the room. Paige stood at the doorway _Are we doing the right thing? she thought, If it gets Piper and Leo back together, then yes, we're definitely doing the right thing_  
'Paige?' Phoebe shouted up the stairs.  
'Up here' Paige called back.  
Phoebe ran up the stairs and joined Paige at Piper's door, 'We all set?'  
'Yep, all ready and waiting'  
Phoebe walked into the room and took Wyatt out of the crib. ' Okay, little man, its up to you now. Look you're cutest and get mommy and daddy back together. Deal?' Phoebe asked. She shook Wyatt's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Putting him back in the crib, she closed the bedroom and walked arm-in-arm with Paige down the stairs.  
'You okay?' Phoebe asked 'You're quiet'  
'I'm okay. I just hope this is gonna work'  
'It will. We just need to get them in there' Gesturing with her thumb, 'and back together. You got the letter?'  
Paige stopped dead, causing Phoebe to do too. 'Oops, no!' She held out her hand, 'Letter', white and blue lights danced on her hand as the letter appeared. 'Be back in a minute' Paige ran back up the stairs to Piper's room. She put the letter on the bed and stroked Wyatt's head before leaving the room once again. Joining Phoebe in the couch, she placed the baby monitor on the coffee table.  
'Nice touch' Phoebe said

xxx


	3. Truth Out

Thanks to everyone who'se reviewing! It means alot that you like this one especially, seeing as this was the first oneI ever ever wrote, well, completed lol

* * *

'Okay, you ready?' Phoebe asked. Paige nodded.  
'Here goes.' Phoebe took a deep breath, and looked to the ceiling ' Leo! Get Piper and get in here!'  
A moment later, two streams of white and blue lights appeared into the room, and formed into Piper and Leo.  
'What? What is it? Is it Wyatt?' Piper asked frantically.  
'Wyatt is fine, everything is fine' Paige said,  
'Then what's up?' Leo asked. Piper was bent over Wyatt's crib and put him in her arms.  
'Okay, that letter' Phoebe said gesturing to the letter on the bed ' Will explain all. Have fun!' Phoebe and Paige quickly escaped the room, before any questions could be asked.  
Once the door was shut, Paige took the sheet of paper out of her pocket. It was the same piece as was in her box the night before. Phoebe and Paige placed a hand on the doorframe and read the words aloud in unison: 

'Spirits from the other side  
Protect this room  
Hear our cries.  
Guard them from orbs and demons  
So they can portray their true feelings.'

The door and frame glowed then went back to normal.  
'I hope this works' Paige said  
Phoebe nodded. 'The monitor!' Phoebe and Paige bounded down the stairs to listen in on the important conversation.

xxx

A giant popcorn bowl sat on the coffee table. Some of the contents had spilled out on to the wooden surface. A bottle of wine, half full, stood in reaching distance of Phoebe, who sat curled up on the couch intently watching the small baby monitor, as if it made her hear the chatter emitting the device better. Paige sat on the large overstuffed chair taking a sip of chamomile tea.  
It had been over an hour since they had executed their plan. Piper and Leo were magically locked in her room, forced to talk and rationalise.

'I'm so gonna vanquish their sisterly asses when I get out of here'  
'Piper, they're only trying to help us' Leo reassured, taking Wyatt from her arms.  
'There is nothing to help, Leo'  
'They must think there is if they've done this. And, to be truthful so do I' Leo explained. Silence.  
'Is this about the divorce?'  
'Yes it's about the divorce, Piper! Deep down, I know you don't want to do this. I know you still love me' Leo retaliated.  
Piper sat down on the bedroom couch. Holding her head in her hands, 'Ill always love you Leo. We've been through too much for me not too. But, once again, the Charmed Ones have ruined our chances of a proper family life. I don't want Wyatt growing up in traumatic surroundings, I don't want him to feel responsible for his mom and dad's failing marriage-' Leo cut her off.  
'Our marriage would only be failing if we gave in. We can work it out. We always have done before.'  
'Exactly. We've had to work at our marriage all the time. I'm sick of having to work at it.'  
'Piper, marriage means work. It does for everybody. Sure, our marriage is a little different to everybody else's-'  
'A little?' Piper scoffed  
'Yes a little. As long as we love each other, that is all that matters.'  
'It's not that simple'  
'Why not?'  
'Because you're a Whitelighter, sorry and Elder, and I'm a witch. It doesn't get more complicated than that!' Piper rose and tried to open the door again with no luck. She could feel herself getting more and more annoyed. Why couldn't he realise that it was just too hard?  
Putting Wyatt back into the play-crib, Leo walked over to Piper and held her by the shoulders. 'We could do it, Piper. We could work it out. We have to at least try, for Wyatt's sake.' He led her over to the crib. 'For him'


	4. Conclusions

Here ya go guys, the final chapter :) Thanks to those who have reveiwed, I hope you all liked it :)

* * *

A stream of white and blue lights lit up the living room. Phoebe and Paige wiped tears away from their eyes, before welcoming Chris.  
'What's up?' Phoebe asked.  
'Where's Piper?'   
'She's a little...indisposed' Paige commented with an amused glance to her sister.  
'What does that mean?'  
'Piper and Leo are sorting out there differences' Phoebe said  
'What does that mean?'  
'Piper and Leo are sorting out there differences' Phoebe said  
'What! They can't!' Chris blurted out  
Phoebe and Paige shared a look of confusion, 'What do you mean, 'they can't'?'  
'I-I mean, they've been through so much. And the divorce is pretty much final you know'  
'Chris! They belong together. They have been through a lot, but we're hoping they'll realise that, and get back together! I can't believe you've just said that' Phoebe said, shocked.  
'But-but, in the future-'  
'Their future is their son, and that's the most important thing' Paige concluded  
'Yeah, but I know what will happen if they get back together, and-and, and its not good alright? We need to stop this.' Chris ran up the stairs, heading for Piper's room.  
Phoebe and Paige gave chase. 'Chris! No! Leave them alone!' they shouted. 

zzzz

'Do you hear something?' Leo asked  
Piper stood still trying to listen 'Yeah, I think I do.' she moved away from Leo's arms closer to the door 'Do you think they're letting us out?'  
'I don't know' Leo replied.

zzzz

'Chris! Stop!' Paige shouted. He made no attempt to. She transformed her shape into millions of blue and white particles and orbed to the top of the stairs. Holding out her hand, 'Chris! This is stupid! Why are you so against them?'  
'Because I know the future'  
'Well, I think it's about time we did.' Phoebe said, catching up.  
'No! I'm not going to tell you. I'm not allowed'  
'Who says?' Silence.  
'Chris!' Phoebe and Paige shouted in unison  
'Look, I'm doing this for Piper's sake, just get her out of that room!'

zzzz

'Okay, I definitely heard that' Piper commented  
'Yeah, it sounded like Chris. What are they saying?'  
Piper pressed her ear against the door. 'It's Paige and Chris'. Oh! And Phoebe, I could recognise that voice anywhere.' Piper smirked, 'They're arguing. Something about 'they have to get me out of this room for my own sake' Her smile changed to confusion and worry  
'Why would they say that?' Leo asked  
'I don't know. D'ya think it's a demon?'  
Leo closed his eyes so he could focus his power of sensing. 'No, from what I can make out, there is no demonic activity, but a lot of confusion. The girls must have used a pretty powerful charm to pull this off, I could only get a tiny read'  
'I hope this doesn't fall under personal gain' Piper said in a singsong voice  
'I'm sure they would have covered that'  
'Yeah, you're right. What do you sense now?'

zzzz

'There's a demon on the loose, okay!' Chris retaliated  
'Is that all?' Paige asked, kind of disappointed by the anticlimactic explanation 'We can handle that, me and Phoebe'  
'Yeah, so what demon is it this time? The Kilston? The Kiddawah? The Kalaleeopee?' Phoebe asked  
Paige gave a confused, yet amused, look to her older sister 'The Kala-what!'  
'The Kalalee-'

'People! Come back to me!' Chris said, exhausted by the sister's antics. 'Listen, I'll be back in a minute, just get Piper out of there'  
Phoebe and Paige nodded with a mock-serious look, which, as soon as Chris orbed away, changed to shakes of the head. Phoebe looked at her sister and gestured with her head to Piper's bedroom door, with a mischievous movement of the eyebrows, Paige joined Phoebe with an ear to the door.

zzzz

'Chris has gone, it's all quiet again' Piper said joining Leo by Wyatt's crib once again.  
'I still don't trust him'  
'Don't start that again, Leo.'  
'I'm sorry, but I don't.' Leo asked. He was determined to find the truth about Chris, but his marriage was more important. 'Anyway, where were we?'  
'We were saying that we should work it out' Piper said, not taking her eyes off her son.  
'So you agree?' Leo said, trying not to let the hope and excitement he felt be shown in his voice  
'Yeah, I think I do' They exchanged smiles. 'But we'd need to take it slow'  
'Yeah, of course, anything.' Piper picked Wyatt up out of his play-crib.  
'Do you want to see Mommy and Daddy together again?' She asked the smiling infant.

'YES!' Two new voices added to the conversation. Phoebe and Paige fell through the door with big smiles of triumph and happiness.

_fin_


End file.
